The Meeting
by Adventure Time and HTF
Summary: In this fiction PB invited the people in Aaa to have a sleepover Pb made Finn and Jake guards that means PBxPG MARCELINExMARSHAL LEE FinnxFionna Jakexcake this is my first fiction so please review and enjoy and the fanfic i made well this is all about love and action and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic hope you like it and review it!**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Meeting**

While Finn and Jake was playing "Card Wars" when somebody knocked at there door. "Bmoo can you open it for us?" Finn said with no spirit. "Sure" Bmoo said cheerfully. When Bmoo opened the door he saw PB so Finn stopped playing "Card Wars" and asked PB "what's the problem?". "I invited the people from the Aaa to come have a sleep over and I need a hero to guard the people and I also heard there is a human girl maybe you can find true love there" PB said cheerfully.

"Well I am okay with FP but sure I can guard you and the people in Aaa" Finn said Proudly. "Won't you ask me when?" said PB . "sorry I forgot so when Is it?" Finn said. "Tomorrow 1:00pm after Lunch and bring Jake too okay!" Pb said. " Sure princess" said Finn while looking at PB walking away but in Finn's mind he cant stop thingking about the HUMAN GIRL (FIONNA)

**Thanks for reading my 1****st**** fic please review it and the 2****nd**** chapter will come soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my first fic I promise you that this fic will be so fun ^_^ so enjoy and review it!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Stand Guard , Have fun or Meet new friends.**

The next morning, Jake woke up and found Finn not in BED! Jake woke up and shouted all over the place but found Finn cooking "Hey Finn I thought you don't cook" said Jake CONFUSED. "Well today is the day we meet people from the Aaa and I was very excited so I cant sleep so I did the whole night thinking of the Human girl that Pb said" told Finn very happy . "That's all! why did you cook then?" said Jake a little angry. "I just got nothing to do" so Finn putted the egg in a plate and served it to Bmoo and Jake and taked a bath when all was ready they left Bmoo at there home and gone to the candy kingdom. "Oh hi Finn and Jake come inside" said PB. "I thought we are gonna stay outside and stand Guard" said Finn. " u stand Guard in every events U deserve to have fun so come on in we will have the meeting ceremony" replied PB. "Ummm…. Okay sure thanks" replied Finn but PB didn't heard what Finn said so Jake and Finn comed in and attended the meeting ceremony "Hi my name is Prince Gumball U could call me PG if u want" when PG eyes went to PB he felt something and went to her and said "who are you" . PB felt something too and said "I am princess bubblegum u could call me Pb and suddenly both of them has the feeling (AKA its love) and suddenly "I am marshal Lee u could call me nothing" when Marhal Lee looked at Marceline he had the same feeling as Gumball felt with bubblegum and made the same move like PG and Marceline said "I am Marceline U could call me the Queen of vampires" but when Marceline looked at Marshal Lee she felt the same thing and continued "Hi I am" suddenly it became dark.

**Please review! later the two heroes will meet so don't get tired of reading this ok**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Please review when I looked at my story and found out that there was only 1 review well if you don't like this fan fic then search happy tree friends I will make another story about Flaky and Flippy and other love teams**

**Chapter 3**

**Heroes!**

"it's okay everyone well it's just about 100 seconds until the light comes back I mean 100 hours lets just stay at Finns and Jakes house is it okay everyone?" said PB." SURE!" everyone said. "But how would we go there it's a million miles away?" said Marceline. "Well you can fly" said PB. "well I a tired of flying dweeb!" said Marceline. And both of them begin to fight. "stop it!" said Finn "we could ride Jake". And suddenly Fionna seems useless so she said "we can ride cake too!". "Its okay I can handle everyone" and then Finn and Fionna started fighting "Watch your mouth there Finn I am a hero here too!" said Fionna "well me too" (Finn didn't yet saw Fionna's face plus Fionna too.) "To make it fair the boys will ride at me and the girls will ride on cake is it okay lets go before a fight comes" said Jake. So finn helped each boy to climb up to Jake and Fionna did the same thing after there ride all came in and finn ran too Fionna and said "I am very sorry Fi…" Finn saw her face very clear her eyes blue as the deep sea her bangs as gold as a gold shiney coin. "I mean sorry" Fionna looked at the ground and said "apology accepted" when fionna looked at finns face her heart stoped beating and when Finn walked away Fionna said to herself I have found the right man of my life

**Guys please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
